I Belong To The Enemy
by CardGamePlayingBakaGirl
Summary: The young prince was given up for the sake of his kingdom. He was going to be forced to marry the enemy. His name was Yuma Tsukumo the young prince of the barian empire and he was engaged to Astral prince of the astral kingdom. A little oc. A lot AU. (beginning based on Dawn of the Arcana)


**Hello so this is my first fanfiction I hope you enjoy! Okay so I got the idea from this story from a manga called Dawn of The Arcana (only for a little while, after that I get into my own lil' version) so yes enjoy you lovely peoples you! (I am currently eating nutella out of the container and it is amazing ... don't know how that helps but oh well!) I call Yuma and shark barian but they are not in their barian forms.**

**Description: The young prince was given up for the sake of his kingdom. He was going to be forced to marry the enemy. His name was Yuma Tsukumo the young prince of the barian empire and he was engaged to Astral prince of the astral kingdom. A little oc. A lot AU. **

**Couples: Keyshipping, Sharkbaitshipping**

**Chapter 1- Marrying the Enemy**

_how could this have happened _The boy contemplated whilst the preacher read on. The boy the glanced up into the cold mismatched eyes of his soon-to-be husband, then glanced down not willing to look at the large crowd of spectators.

Little murmurs could be heard throughout the open area things like "How different", "It will not last long", "Two males marrying what shame" or "I cannot wait to see this one's head".

Yuma gulped, it seems that he had not made such a good impression upon the many of this land. It was very troubling to hear all the hushed voices contemplating on how 'this one' was going to be eliminated.

Of course the ceremony kept on as if nothing was happening. Yuma spaced out not really paying attention to the ever so boring words that seemed to never end. He found himself fading back into consciousness as he heard the priest asking Astral if he would take Yuma's hand in marriage. The priest then asked Yuma. All he got as a reply was a dull yes. It was then that the priest muttered you may now kiss. Astral leaned in to kiss Yuma and Yuma, though reluctant, kissed back. And the crowd now began to cheer.

Astral held Yuma's hand and brought him forward as he stepped forward. "May our Prince live long and prosper in our wonderful kingdom" he turned to Yuma and smiled "for I know he will fit in and we shall all treat him as such." The crowded cheered loudly. But whilst they were busy cheering and doing other things of the sort they didn't notice his cold glare toward the boy and the simple sentence that escaped his mouth.

~Later~

The Prince was currently taking the barian to his new quarters.

"It's filthy" he said stopping and glancing back at the boy "that a prince like me would have the misfortune to be married to a barian" the Astral being being grabbed the red part in Yuma's hair "I heard the humans classified those as royalty if the had pure black hair" he somewhat hissed "they don't even give me what they themselves consider royalty"

"Would you be as kind as to unhand the Prince" Astral glanced to see a man with purple hair and Gold armour and couldn't help but notice that he was a ajin ( In the book an Ajin is someone who is half animal and half human usually possessing greater strength than normal humans.) because of the two pointy dog ears (go to the google and look up dawn of the arcana Loki because I can't really describe the ears good XD).

"Hm one filthy demi-barian servant"

"Say what you wish about me but I will not accept you laying a hand on my Prince" the ajin quickly brought up two short blades. That was about the time that a couple of guards came rushing towards the barian and some beside the Astral Prince.

"Shark stand down"

"B-But Yuma" A hand was slapped across the face of the demi-barian. Shark fell.

"Shark, this man is my husband he is as much as your master as I so-" Yuma turned towards his spouse walked up to him and punched him on the face knocking him backwards "it's my job to punish my husband for anything out of line he says". The Astral prince was, at the moment, beyond simple anger.

He took Yuma's throat in his hand grasping and making it hard for the young barian to breath "What thinks you have the right to just-"

"go on-" Astral tightened a little "do it"

"Watch that tongue" he once again tightened "Or I'll send it back with the rest or your head" he glared daggers at the Barian boy.

"As, I, Said" Yuma had trouble saying "Go on ... Do It." This Surprised Astral a little and he loosened his grip, but not that much. "Why does it ... matter". "This country ... or my own" he sighed. "The only difference is. Where I Die" Astral at that time had already let go. Yuma's eyes widened and he brought his hands up to his ears and then he fainted. Shark, of course, caught him.

"Hm, what a guy one second he's punching and ranting the next he's fainting" he sneered "Guards show the animal where his master's quarters is at" he then proceeded to leave.

~Later~

Yuma's eyes fluttered open. "I see you're awake Prince" he smiled as his friend walked over to him. "I brought you something" he began to fiddle with the small bag with his belongings "I got these before we left the kingdom." He pulled out colorful candy and gave some of it to the young Barian.

His eyes widened and he smiled, throwing the candy in his mouth. The Prince smiled, said thank you, and hugged Shark.

"Prince Yuma" Shark muttered as he hugged the prince back, but quickly flinched back. _I musn't show my feelings the Prince is married_ Shark thought to his self sadly. The poor soul had been in love with the beautiful young barian for as long as he could remember. But he knew that sooner or later Yuma would get married to someone of a higher rank then himself. It hurt, but Shark knew he had to accept it.

Yuma gave a questioning look but decided to just wave that off. "But yeah, Shark-"

The boy was interrupted by the sudden entry of a tall black male. Shark pulled out his sword "Hn" the being snickered "How unsightly, a servant clinging to his master in such a manner" the being smirked "Especially since the master happens to be married." Yuma looked away slightly embarrassed. "My brother asked me to bring you this" he dropped the bag. "You will be attending the banquet tonight so you must have proper attire." He turned to leave "By the way I'm Black mist, Astral's brother" he then left.

Shark sighed. He picked up the bag and pulled out dress. It was red and looked to be tight around the mid section. After getting it on Yuma decided that he would manage, even if he could barely breathe. "Prince you looked amazing" Shark smiled. Yuma blushed, but smiled.

"Not really it's just the dress" Yuma replied messing with the ring Astral had given him.

"No, You look fine Prince. The dress just makes it even more obvious."

Yuma blushed then coughed. "Well, I should go meet up with Astral" he said, quickly heading towards the door "can you just stay in here Shark I'll be fine by myself."

"Okay Prince."

Yuma waved and quickly exited. He sighed and then went on his way to Astral's room. Luckily he had crossed paths with a nice maid named Kotori who told him the way to Astral's room. If that hadn't of happened he might have been lost in the gigantic castle. He turned one of the corners to see the same being he had met up with before talking to Astral.

They were both quickly aware of Yuma's presence. Astral sighed. "Brother would you be as kind as to leave me and my Husband be for a while" Astral glanced back to the black being.

"Don't break the young one" he snickered "this one looks more fragile then any of the women they've sent us before." Yuma's turned away his face red with embarrassment. The being laughed "this one is so adorable" and he left.

Yuma stood there and watched as Astral went back into his room motioned for him to follow. After a couple of seconds Yuma reluctantly followed behind.

The room was huge and filled to the brim with books and book shelves. There was a large bed with light blue sheets and cover. Astral sat on the edge of the bed and picked up a book that was on the nightstand beside the bed. Astral glanced over to Yuma who was just standing closed to the door. "Come over here" Astral said motioning Yuma to sit down beside him- Yuma did so. Yuma looked to see what book Astral was reading, but astral had closed the book and put it back on the nightstand. "Yuma, tonight at the banquet be as quiet as possible" Astral sounded very serious "don't do anything to draw attention towards yourself."

"Okay" Yuma said, still trying to see what the book was.

"Did you want to see this" Astral picked up the book and handed it to Yuma. Yuma murmured a thank you and read the title 'Romeo and Juliet' (I don't care if romeo and juliet aren't around yet XD). "It's quite an interesting tale about two lovers" Astral looked as Yuma flipped through the pages. He grabbed the book earning an 'Oi' from Yuma.

"Please give it back" Yuma reached trying to grab it- failing.

"If you want me to give you this" Astral placed the book on the nightstand "You'll have to give me something."

"But Astral, I don't have anything" Yuma whined.

"Well then I guess I can settle with this" Astral brought Yuma's lips to his. Yuma's eyes widened, w-was astral kissing him. It felt so strange, this cold feeling just surged through his body- it wasn't bad though.

Astral loved the feeling that came from this kiss, it was warm and it made his body tingle. He tried to deepen the kiss but he felt Yuma try to push him away, he just Growled and forced Yuma down on the bed.

Astral pulled away first. For a moment he just stared down at Yuma; Yuma up at him. Astral pulled off of Yuma. "We should get going" Astral said.

"Huh, oh yeah" Yuma sat up.

"Let's go"

"Ok Astral"

**Chapter 1-Marrying The Enemy~ End**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review if you feel the need to and if you want any couples (yaoi, yuri, neither) in another fanfiction/oneshot then just msg me :3. I'll try to update as fast as possible! Once again hope you enjoyed! (Also the first chapter is always shorter I'll make longer chapters)**


End file.
